Plastic bags for receiving products such as produce are well known in the art. Large numbers of such bags are in wide use particular in areas such as the produce departments of grocery stores. Certain applications for plastic bags require bags wherein the mouth of the bag is quickly opened to efficiently insert the produce or product into the bag. Such cases include "deli" type use where a clerk must quickly insert the desired product into the bag and then move his or her attention to a subsequent task or to another customer.